Experiment Godling
by ninjacatblue
Summary: Max wasn't originaly a subject of the wings program. No, first she was Subject 1 in Experiment: Godling. Max is forced out of Flock, is found and taken to camp, and all Hades proceeds to break loose. Rated T because I'm peranoid.
1. No Choice

~A.N~

Ok, so the first chapter is max leaving the Flock. Just an important piece of information, Hades and Persephone are considered full gods in this, so there are acualy 14 olympians, just because it works better that way, for me.

Disclaimer!

I do not own either work! Neither Maximum Ride Nor Percy Jackson. Wich i did, but if wishes were fishes, i would have many, many fish...

Enjoy, please read and review! Love any sort of feedback, it just makes me so excited to see what some one has said about something i created! So with out further ado, Ch 1!

Chapter 1~No Choice

Maximum/Max Ride AKA Experiment Godling

It had been only a year and a half since Jeb had left the Flock to fend for themselves. Max had cracked the password on the computer he had left behind after only one month. She tried to avoid using it though, she didn't like, or truly understand what she had begun to find in the many files she had sifted through searching for answers.

Max knew that Jeb hadn't died. She knew that Jeb had left them.

_He_ had **left** _them_.

Max spent the first month and a half practically locked up in her room searching the computer for answers she was desperatly searching for.

And boy did she find them.

She knew that they had been allowed to escape.

That Jeb was still working with the Whitecoats.

The truth of where each of them came from.

Their experation dates.

She knew it all.

She wished she didn't.

She knew she couldn't tell the others, that she would be destroying their idol, and ruining their hopes and dreams.

Only she could know.

And so here she was. Almost a year and a half later and she still hadn't told them.

She kept up to date on what the Whitecoats were doing. It was yesterday that they posted the plans for kidnapping her Angel. She couldn't let that happen. She would have to make the Flock agree to leave this veritable paradise they had grown to love.

Printing off a few new and final documents, she stood up and finished stuffing her backpack with the information so she could go through it later. She then reached over and shut down the computer for the last time.

With one deep breath she slung her very full backpack over her shoulder and left her room, knowing she wouldn't be coming back.

"Ok, Family meeting. Now." she announced even though the rest of her Flock was already in the room.

"What's up Max?" Iggy asked facing where Max was.

"We're leaving, tonight." Max said with a finality that left no room for an argument.

"What." Fang asked after a small silence that had seemed to last for eons. "Why?"

"Yeah, Max, we have everything we need here, and we're safe." Gazzy said rather franticly at the thought of losing the one place he had truly began to feel like he could call home.

"Where would we go?What would we do?Why are we leaving?Why can't we stay?What about all our stuff?I don't want to be on the run Max!How would we even get around without being seen?What if Jeb comes back?" Nudge said almost all in one breath geting more frantic with each word.

"Max..." Angel asked no doubt worried, Max had her mental blocks up and wasn't letting Angel past them. Max had learned how to put up mental shields from what she had found on the computer and had constantly had them up when she was around Angel.

"Wait!" Max had to shout over the many exclamations and questions that were being made. "We are leaving. It's not safe here anymore. We have to leave. As for where we'll go, I don't know yet. But we'll figure it out." Max said as she began to look down and fidget knowing they would wonder why she hadn't answered the other questions.

"Max, what are you hiding from us?" Angle asked in an accusatory tone.

"What are you talking about Angel?" Fang asked now keeping a close eye on me but raising an eyebrow.

"She has blocks up, i can't see her mind, and she's had them for a while now." Angel reviled.

"Max doesn't have mental abilities." Iggy said sounding very confused as he too turned towards Max with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah, Angel what are you talking about?" Gazzy asked now very scared at what might be really going on.

"That's right, _Max_ doesn't have mental abilities, but _You_ do." Angel said now with a very angry and pained expression.

"What..." was Max's reply to the sudden and unexpected turn of events.

"Do you mean that Max isn't Max?" Nudge asked Angel confused with what she had asked and with a face that simply said 'It can't be true'.

"I don't know what happened to our Max, but this person is not her." Angle said gravely and pointed at Max.

"What?! But- But... I'm Max!" Max all but sputtered out in complete shock.

"No, you're not." Fang said suddenly voicing his opinion.

"Fang..." Max said as she turned to face him. Betrayal and disbelief plain on her face.

"You're not. I don't know who you are, or what you did to the real Max, but i do know one thing. We won't stop to get her back, and we won't be stopped by anyone. Now i suggest you leave before we make you. And that won't be pretty." He growled at her. Fang had taken a step forward with almost every word, backing Max up against the door.

The whole flock had her cornered up against the door, expressions of disbelief, pain, hatred, confusion, and even acceptation.

"Fine, I'll leave, but know this, _you_ are the ones who **drove** me out." Max said on the brink of tears, but refusing to show such weakness to them.

Gazzy opened his mouth to say something, but held back not knowing what to say. He had tears running down his face with no signs of stopping.

Nudge was doing no better. She hadn't said a word; she just had a frozen expression of disbelief and fear. It broke Max's heart to see her little ones look so broken.

Angel had a almost smug look on her face. When had her little baby changed so much, Max wondered.

"Goodbye." Max said as she turned and leapt through the door and refused to look back. Not even to find out who had shouted 'Max!' because now the tears were flowing, and she refused to show any weakness to those she had once considered her family.


	2. A Goat?

~A.N.~

Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it!

~Disclaimer:

I (unfortunately) do not own Maximum Ride, or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 2~A goat?

Max was flying. Just flying with nowhere to go and nothing to do because she could and only because of what she decided to call The Event from now on. She'd been flying like this for a day or two now. No stops, just flying to forget.

As the sun was beginning to set somewhere behind her she began to feel the dull pains she knew to be hunger. As these pains grew they began to dwarf the pain caused by her former Flock, no, her former family.

She slowly descended and found a McDonald's. She was glad she had kept all the money she had in her backpack instead of dividing it up for the others.

After she finished her meal she quietly left the fast food restaurant. She flew to an abandoned, or at least at this time abandoned, house. She broke down the door, and made a beeline for the couch, not bothering with searching for a bedroom.

When the sun woke her the next day Max rose wearily knowing she had to get over things and start moving on. Find a new life, create a new Max.

She grabbed her backpack from next to the broken door which she propped up to look less conspicuous. She walked back to the couch and sat down. She opened her backpack and pulled out the first page of the final files she had printed before she had left.

'Experiment Godling'

Max took a deep breath as she began to read the file.

'Day 1  
-The infiltration and retrieval of samples 1-6 were successful. Samples 7-14 are scheduled to be retrieved over the next three days.

Day 4  
-Samples all successfully retrieved and blended except for samples 5 and 13 which were deemed unnecessary, undesirable, and possibly a dangerous addition. Concentrate 1 of 4 to be introduced to subject 1 in 17 hours.

Day 6  
-Subject 1 has taken to concentrate 1 excellently, and with top results. Concentrate 2 and 3 will be introduced to subject 1 within 15 hours of each other.

Day 9  
-Subject 1 stabilized. Concentrate 4 will be introduced in 5 hours provided subject 1 remains stable.

Day 15  
-Subject 1 stabilized and is due to be born in 1 month. Concentrates 1-4 will be introduced to subjects 2 and 3 before subject 1's birth to study difference in gender and born versus unborn.

Day 27  
-Subject 2 has died after exposure to concentrate 1. Subject 3 has stabilized after exposure to concentrate 2. Concentrate 3 has been delayed for 24 hours of observation of Subject 3.

Day 37  
-Subject 3 has expired after 5 hours after exposure to concentrate 4. Subject 1 is still stable and due in 9 days

Day 47  
-Subject 1 stable, and one day old. No visible effects or differences from a normal one day old child.

Day 49  
-Subject 1 deemed a failure and will be transferred to new division. Experiment Godling shutdown date set for 2 days from now.

Day 51  
-Subject 1 not a failure! Shut down already begun. Too late to acquire further funding, or expand on deadline. '

Max finished reading and just knew that she was the subject 1 in the file. What she had been infused with, she didn't know. Max found the bathroom and took a needed shower; she then went to the kitchen and filled up any open space in her pack with water, and non perishable foods. Max packed up her stuff and headed to the door.

As she set the door back into the frame so that her stay was unnoticeable, she heard what sounded like a goat bleating behind her.

Max turned around and raised an eyebrow when she saw three kids nearly armed to the teeth with swords, and daggers behind her. There were two guys, and one girl. The girl was blonde, one of the boys had black hair, and the other boy had curly brown hair. The kid with brown hair had a baseball cap on as well. All three were wearing an orange shirt with black writing.

"Can I help you?" Max asked the kids who were really about the same age as her.

"Actually, we're here to help you." The chick with blonde hair said. With an unconvincing smile

"Yep," The boy with black hair began. "We're going to take you to camp where you'll be safe." He said with a dorky smile.

"Oh Hell no! Is Camp some new School or something? That what's going on here?" Max said as she began to tense and get ready to kick their butts after she learned more about this new school so she could destroy it.

"School?" the kid with curly brown hair and a hat on asked as if the very idea was ridiculous. "Look, we want to help you." he said with a surprisingly friendly smile.

"Here," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods and all the old stories about all the heroes and monsters?"

Max in response rolled my eyes at her and replied "Who hasn't?"

"Well they're real." The boy with black hair said rushing to the end. "And we need to get you to camp to keep you safe from the monsters."

"Right, and I really have 16 foot long wings and I'm an escapee from a top secret government agency." Max said with sarcasm but knowing she just reviled her biggest secret to some random strangers she didn't know, let alone trust.

"Look, we get it; you don't want to come with us. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena." The girl, sorry Annabeth, said with a friendly and oddly understanding smile.

"My name is Percy, Son of Poseidon." He said with a welcoming, but anxious smile. Percy kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected something to just jump out and attack us.

"I'm Grover; I'm a satyr, and a searcher." Grover said nervously, but offered the most genuine and friendly smile of all of them. The kind of smile that makes you think there could be no way this person would steer you wrong or even lie to you. It hurt Max to see such a friendly smile.

"Fine, let's say I believe you, and Greek Gods are real, why would you even be talking to me?" Max asked, her interest seriously piqued, but wanting to sound like she was simply humoring them.

"Well, you see because I'm a searcher, I can find Demigods, children of the gods. And, well you are one." Grover said.

One question popped into Max's head as she didn't even wonder about why a god would have a mortal child. "Who? I mean who's my Godly parent then?"

"Well, if we get to camp, then your parent has to claim you. It's a rule of sorts." Percy said looking rather smug about something when he said that.

"Fine, let's get going then, where is this camp anyways?" Max asked seeing this as a crazy, but possible way out of her life with the Flock. A way to escape the wrath of the School for good.

"Not far, we'll reach Camp before noon." Annabeth assured Max as they went towards a car they had come in.


	3. Good Bye Delicious Food!

~Disclaimer~

Percy Jackson, and Maximum Ride are regretfully not mine...for now(insert evil laugh) *leaves to go plot*

It turned out that some dude with like a bazillion eyes had driven the small group to find max. Something about such a strong sent that it would be impossible for monsters to not find Max. Max was rather silent the ride to the Camp because she was wondering if they were all crazy, and if she would have to kill them to get away, or if this was all legit. She wasn't sure which idea scared her more. Percy had tried to make small talk, but very little of it was successful.

"Sooo, what's you name anyways?" Percy had started.

"Max, Maximum Ride." She said as she stared out the window anxiously feeling overly trapped in the vehicle.

"Neat name." Percy said with a short nod. "So, you have ADHD, or dyslexia?"

"Never been tested, and would explain a lot, to both." She said still watching the last of the city pass by.

"Most half-bloods are. Have any monsters been after you lately, maybe a Cyclops, or something equally mythical?" Percy asked Max wondering how she had managed to make it so long without any sort of contact with monsters.

"Only the usual." Max told him cryptically.

Any chance of a real conversation after that had been nonexistent at best. The atmosphere in the car was tense and awkward.

When their ride stopped at the top of a hill with a sign for strawberry fields, it confused Max greatly as to why they were at some mere strawberry fields.

She was about to make a witty and sarcastic remark about this when Percy turned to her and said

"Just wait till we get past the boundary."

With a roll of her eyes Max began to follow them up the last bit of the hill. When she past a tall pine tree there seemed to be a shimmer and then she saw more of what she would have expected. There were many cabins, and many kids/teens milling around, most of them had weapons that were obviously not fake, and very dangerous. Some were even sparing with said weapons.

"Ok, I'm impressed." Max said with an ever so slight smile on her lips.

"Percy! Annabeth! Grover! Were you three successful in you venture?" A man that was half horse asked as he galloped up to them.

"Yeah, Max is right here in fact." Grover said as he gestured to Max. She gave the horse man a small wave.

"Oh, yes, of course come we will get you the basic things you will need from the camp store, and then Percy can give you the tour before dinner." The still nameless horseman said to max. "By the way, I am Chiron, and in case you were wondering, yes, I am a centaur." He said as he looked back at Max.  
With a shrug Max went with Chiron to get things from the camp store. At the store someone who introduced himself as a child of Hermes tried to convince Max that she could get what she wanted from the camp store and didn't need her backpack anymore and that she should just ditch it. She stared him down until he went running with some lame excuse about being late for archery practice.

Not much else happened, even on the tour of camp with Percy. Max did ask Percy when she would find out who her parent was. He told her that she will be claimed at the latest when they were at the bonfire, because of how it was now mandatory for a parent to claim their child.

It was now dinner time and Max followed Percy to the pavilion and filled up a plate of food. Percy had raised an eyebrow at how much food Max had but didn't say anything.

"So why are people burning their food?" Max asked sarcastically, but truly wanting to know.

"It's a sacrifice to the Gods." Percy told her as he sacrificed some of his food.

With a shrug Max sacrificed some food to the fire and said a silent prayer. 'Well, whoever you are... Uh, yeah, here's some food I guess.' She thought feeling really stupid. She was only a little surprised when instead of smelling burnt food, she smelled the many scents perfectly cooked, and unmingled.

"So, where do I sit?" Max asked looking around and seeing a weird pattern to where people were seated, but not understanding how she fits into the pattern.

"Well, you should sit over at the Hermes cabin," he said as he nodded to the noisy table. "At least until you're claimed." he said.

Just then his eyes flickered to above my head and he stopped walking and was staring with what could only be described as disbelief. His mouth was even hanging open slightly, if I wasn't freaking out about what he was staring at I would be laughing, hard. I then noticed all other conversations had ceased. Even the dude up at the table with Chiron was staring at me.

Max snapped at them after about 30 seconds of the staring, by then her eye was twitching, and she was about ready to throw her plate at someone. "What!" She demanded snapping everyone out of their stares.

"Uh, well... Max, more than one God is trying to claim you. A lot more." Percy said still looking above Max's head.

Max just stared at Percy as her eyebrow rose higher and higher.

"Well, yes, I know I have a claim to her, but how could the others..." mused the other dude from the head table.

Just then the wind picked up, the ground seemed to shake, and the sky began to thunder. The birds, and animals fled the trees, among other small thing happened.

"Alright, Alright, we'll come up and figure this out." The dude shouted at the sky. The man then came down from the table and headed straight for Max. "Alright miss mystery, We are going to go on upstairs, this'll be much quicker than driving all the way so, hold on tight." the man said as he reached out and grabbed Max's arm.

The two of them then just disappeared. 

~A.N.~

Heehee, little bit of a cliffy. Thank you so much , and Geust11 for your reviews!

Please review! I'm such a hypocrite about this, but i really want people to review!

Well, anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Test Tube Baby

~A.N.~

Hey, I'm back!

Ok, firstly, Gazzy is one of the many ways The Gasman's name is abbreviated; others include Gassy, Gasser, and The GM.

Secondly, I'll try and update sooner this time

Thirdly, I've been working to get my writing skills up enough to write longer chapters, this one is longer, not by a huge amount, but it is longer.

Fourth and hopefully finally... The Gods are kind of OOC, only with Max though, they don't know why they are like this, just that they are really over protective and caring of Max. Oh, and Max is only 14 or so in this, where as In Percy Jackson, they are shortly after the last book before the second series.

I lied, Fifth, Thank you: Teen Titans Forever Together, Ravenclaw667, awesome, guest, candycanelia, matt, and Geust11 for your reviews!

~Disclaimer~

I have been recently informed by my psychiatrist that I in fact do _not_ own Maximum Ride, or Percy Jackson. At least not in this version of reality...

One minute Max was standing in the camp and being gawked at by everyone, the next the dude had invaded her personal space, grabbed her arm, and she was in a simply ridiculously enormous throne room.

And by giant, I mean the bottom half of the chairs alone were at least 20-25 feet high.

Max just sighed, really just accepting that her life couldn't get much weirder after everything that had happened to her by now.

"Maximum!" a number of the very colorful and oddly dressed people in said giant thrones thundered, roared, cheered, giggled, and even hissed at her. Most were cheerful, maybe some fear, worry and distaste, but overall warm and accepting.

"Ok," Max said just a wee bit freaked out by the larger than life greeting from the legit Gods. The following silence was incredibly awkward to put it lightly.

"So," Zeus began breaking the silence after about a minute or two. "Just about all of us undeniably knows you are our child, but none of us can seem to recall how, or who you were -er, conceived with." Zeus practically shouted with his booming voice while he looked very embarrassed of saying such a thing in front of the other gods, such as his scarily calm wife sitting next to him.

Max let out a sigh. "Let me guess," she started as she looked up at the many gods watching her. "12 of the 14 of you?" Max asked as clicked what was going on, with a steadily growing fear of how they could possibly want her as a daughter after they learned just what she was. They were gods, quite literally perfection, and she was a science project.

"Yes, exactly 12, only Demeter, and Persephone alone do not claim you." Athena said thoughtfully with slight wonder as to how her child had figured this out so easily and pride of her doing just that.

"Ok, so what does all this mean?" Max asked noticeably nervous despite her trying to hide it.

"This sort of thing has never happened before." Hermes admitted. "There are no records of such an event even being possible even." Hermes finished eager to contribute but with a gentle voice.

"Do you have any understanding of what exactly is going on here Maximum?" Artemis asked, out of the many gods/parental figures, Artemis was looking absolutely peeved about this situation, her and Hera.

"Unfortunately." Max mumbled as she slung her back pack off and pulled out the page she had read earlier just that day. Oh how this morning now feels like at least a life time away. "I'm essentially a test tube baby." Max reveled quietly, but with an unwavering voice that refused to be looked down on or pitied. "A being whose sole existence is to help further science." Max all but spit the last few words with noticeable disdain and hatred.

Athena, and the few other gods who knew what a test tube baby was, cringed noticeably. Athena looked absolutely livid, and ready to spit fire and terrorize a few towns, or countries... Among those who knew what was being talked about were Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Persephone.

"What!" Screeched out Aphrodite, Hera, and Persephone, almost simultaneously and nearly all equally peeved.

"Would you care to elaborate for those of us who don't quite understand, Maximum?" Hades requested with growing dread feeling like he should know this already.

"Well a test tube baby is a baby that is designed, altered, engineered, and created in a lab. It is basically artificial life. Created by sick people, with no real purpose, and very sub-human rights." Max said with lots of sarcasm that was obviously being used to help her cope with all of this seeing as how she had just called herself subhuman, and said she had no purpose.

The color drained from the remaining gods' and goddesses' faces at the very idea of what their Maximum was describing and had already labeled her as being.

"Child, what is on the paper you hold?" Hera asked barely able to rein her righteous and dangerous temper to help her mortal daughter that had been so horribly wronged.

"Logs, the logs of the experiment and what they had done. It was called Experiment Godling." Max said with a roll of her eyes as she passed the paper to the nearest god to read.

The paper grew to a size legible to the god in his form, and Hermes read the lab reports. He quickly made copies after reading it for a second time. He then incinerated his copy and Max found the original back in her bag no worse for wear.

Just about every one of the gods had torn up, incinerated, or otherwise destroyed their copy of how Maximum Ride came into existence.

"This new experiment, what did they do to you there." Ares seethed already planning how he was going to destroy every last being involved in such impossibly inhumane treatment of _his_ daughter.

"Well, I was the first subject, that I know of, for that experiment as well, that was successful at least. In that lab, they performed DNA recombination, or gene splicing. I am a recombinant humanoid life form." Max said as her voice got quieter and she looked down. Honestly, she was scared to be judged. For the first time since the betrayal of Jeb she had a parental figure who wanted to fight for her, hell, she had 12, and the other 2 Goddesses probably wanted to destroy the White coats just as much as her godly parents do.

"What did they add?" Hera asked in a soothing voice that only a loving mother could possibly have.

"Two percent." Max said as she looked up. "Two percent Anvin. Ninety eight percent human, and two percent bird." She finished looking only at Hera.

"And what kind of effects did the two percent have?" Hera asked Max kindly.

"Well, I'm stronger, and faster than any normal human. My body is designed similar to that of a bird's. My heart rate is higher, my body's temperature is lower, and my reaction time is much faster. I have a much higher metabolism and better senses." Max said all while looking at Hera. She then looked down and said "And I have wings..."

"May we see them Child?" Hera asked soothingly as the other gods were now watching their Maximum intently.

Max shifted nervously and gave a short nod before she tentatively began to unfurl her wings. When they had reached their full fifteen foot wingspan, Max looked up to search for any expressions of disgust or rejection from her new family. Max's wings were quite the sight, the looked like eagle or falcon wings with bits of other bird feathers scattered but only added to the beauty.

"They are beautiful." Artemis breathed, breaking the silence first.

"Simply magnificent." Zeus complemented recognizing many of the birds present in his daughters wings.

"You look like and angel." Apollo commented with a wide smile.

"Brilliant." Athena breathed out as she studied the wings from afar with pure fascination.

"They suit you perfectly." Hera encouraged as Max had begun to blush from these comments.

"Truly priceless beauty." Hades added in awe.

"Stunningly spectacular." Poseidon supplied with a small almost sad smile.

"Wonderful, absolutely stellar!" Hermes shouted cheerfully.

"Fearsome, and truly awe inspiring." Ares boomed with a wide proud smile.

"A true master piece." Hephaestus grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Mesmerizing perfection." Aphrodite mused with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"An intoxicating site to behold." Dionysus finished with a proud smile on his face.

Max was smiling very largely and blushing a lot more than she ever had before in her life. "Thanks, thank you all." She said with pure joy at being accepted by such, well, godly beings. She was feeling a little overwhelmed by all the compliments aimed at her; and normally she would be smirking, saying sarcastic things to make sure no one notices her blush, and other such Max like things to make sure no one notices her blush. But, right now she was just so excited that they had accepted her, hell, they even praised her just for what she was. That was more than she could have ever asked for.

"So," Demeter began. "What should be done with your child?" She asked all but her own daughter Persephone in a slightly teasing tone, but still welcoming and warm hearted.

"Well, I doubt any of us will willingly deny Maximum as our daughter, so we will have to share her." Hera said rather reluctantly knowing that she would gladly claim Max as her own in a heartbeat.

"And just what would that entail?" Hades growled out refusing to be short sticked again by his brothers, especially about something so important to him like his daughter.

"Equal time with Maximum, a month each, now how that time will be divided up we will have to figure out as we go." Zeus said surprisingly diplomatically.

"So Maximum will be changing cabins each month?" Apollo asked as he thought about the arrangements.

"That sounds rather reasonable, and for certain months like when Artemis has her month with Maximum, Maximum will most likely be spending time with her parent outside of camp." Athena elaborated on how she had understood the idea.

"Now hold on, Maximum, how do you feel about all of this?" Hera asked Max.

"Wow. I, I don't know what to say." Max said as she saw how the gods were practically fighting over her, (insert snort of derision) of all people. "Yes," Max blurted out excitedly. "I've never really had a family who wanted me. So, Yes!" Max said as a joyous smile broke over her face.

She had a true family now. One that she would gladly defend and that would defend her.

~A.N.~

Please read and review!


End file.
